


春天怀疑

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019), Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: I really don’t know why did i write this, M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: 有人对Thomas说了一句春天快乐，而他想知道那个人是谁。
Relationships: Baybond, Thomas Thorne/The Captain
Kudos: 3





	春天怀疑

——为了纪念今天Ben的跑步视频+可爱推特！两千字，很没逻辑没道理的一篇文，标题以及summary都来自房东的猫名叫《春天怀疑》的一首歌。  
summary：春天是为了一个虚构的理由向树洞忏悔

+

“春天到了。”

不知道是谁先发现这件事的。

或许是Kitty，毕竟她和任何一个心智停留在十四岁的姑娘一样，每天花上许多时间盯着窗户，然后在脑海中幻想各种爱情故事。但是当Thomas去问Kitty的时候，她有些困惑地摆摆手。“不是我说的春天快乐，Thomas，Alison那个时候正给我读她给我买的那本浪漫小说呢——里面的男主角可真爱他的恋人呀。”她梦幻地叹了一口气，单手撑着自己的脸，让窗外照进来的阳光毫无保留地倾泻在她闭上的双眼上。

或许是Mary，这位总有点——不合常理，让我们暂且这么说——的厨娘那些听上去过于神经质的对于魔法的控诉下实际上藏着一双很有智慧的眼睛。Thomas于是去问Mary，他在花园里找到了她。Mary正弯下腰仔细研究一朵白玫瑰，脸庞上那双显得略有些太大的双眼一动不动地盯着沾染上露水的花瓣，而后随着在花朵旁边盘旋的蜜蜂四处转动。

“哦，不是我说的，Thomas。”Mary摇摇头，眼睛里显现出一种有点奇怪的恐慌，像是在Thomas身后看见了另一个世界——当然这就是她平时的神色——接着倏地转过身，用手拍掉自己裙子上不存在的炉灰：“我没有注意到春天是不是到了，这些蜜蜂的舞蹈是撒旦的诅咒，我正想办法把它们赶走呢。”

或许是Fanny。Thomas一路小跑着穿过走廊，找到正满脸鄙夷地站在Alison和Kitty身后的Fanny。“我没有注意到春天到了，”Fanny厌烦地说道，看都没看Thomas一眼，只是继续带着她厌恶的表情迫切地朝前探身，去看在Alison手中摊开的书本。“春天让我感到不舒服，那些花粉，那些情情爱爱，那些春困与潮湿……”Fanny看上去可以絮絮叨叨地抱怨上二十分钟，但很快又因为Alison念到的情节闭上了嘴巴。

或许是Robin。Thomas轻而易举地在Robin常待的那个可以照到阳光的小角落找到了他，Robin皱着眉头听完他说的话，嗤笑了一声：“不是我。谁会在意春天是不是到了？”他嘲笑道，双手比划着一个Thomas辩认不出来的手势：“它就是一个——让人又困又想打喷嚏的蠢季节罢了。将军。”Robin的注意力迅速被Julian下的那步棋吸引了，把自己的棋子朝前推了一格，胜利地说道。

Thomas看着Julian，陷入一阵沉思。后者不耐烦地回看向他：“别犯傻了，我没有注意到春天快乐，而且我也不会对你说春天快乐的。”

“我没有打算问你。”Thomas回答道：“你是全世界最后一个会让我觉得是祝我春天快乐的那个人。”

“好吧，现在你就有点太恶毒了。”Julian悻悻地皱皱眉头，做了个鬼脸，然后开始和Robin下第二盘棋。

或许是Pat。Thomas在庄园上下找了好久，才找到坐在花园外享受阳光的Pat。当Thomas看见满脸享受的Pat时他几乎以为自己终于找到了那个人，但是Pat给他的回答又让他的希望全部破灭。“我没有在你午睡的时候到你房间对半梦半醒之间的你说春天快乐，Thomas，不过既然你提到了这件事——祝你春天快乐！这样的天气可真让人感到快乐呀。”Pat心情很好地说道，而后又有些遗憾地看着自己空空如也的脚旁：“如果旁边有条狗狗就更好了。”

或许是Humphrey。Thomas战战兢兢地爬到屋顶上，看见面朝屋檐的Humphrey脑袋，然后问自己究竟为什么会觉得是Humphrey。但既然他都到这里了，Thomas还是很好心地把Humphrey的脑袋抱在怀里，和他一起从上往下看了会巴顿庄园的风景。“照你这么一说，确实是春天了！”只剩颗脑袋的都铎贵族听上去很愉快，并没有抱怨自己在这里究竟待了多久。Thomas拍了拍Humphrey：“也祝你春天快乐啦。”他小声说，很敏捷地从屋檐上跳了下去，完全没想起来自己应该把Humphrey也一同带下来。

或许是地下室的鬼们？Thomas试探地走进地下室，但是得到的回应却是一片“没有”，以及纷纷摇头的声音。Walter安慰般地拍拍Thomas的肩膀：“没关系，我相信你会找到那个人的。”接着就和他身旁的鬼吵了起来，重新投入回他们的日常消遣当中。Thomas站在他们中间，有点落寞地耸耸肩，转身走上了台阶。

还有谁会祝我春天快乐呢？Thomas问自己。他一边想着，一边朝图书馆走去，在心里排除了所有可能性。他知道不会是Alison，因为Alison那个时候跟Kitty待在一起，而更不可能是Mike，毕竟Mike根本看不见他——除非Mike恰好走进了Thomas的卧室，以为这是个空房间，然后对着他眼里一个人也没有的房间说了句春天快乐。

如果是这样的话，那Mike真是一个很奇怪的人，Thomas忍不住默默地在心中孩子气般地这么想道。他按照以往的惯性低着头走进图书馆，决定等到那个“属于他”的窗口前再抬起头来，然后叹几口气，背几首诗，自言自语一些没逻辑的话，把这有点莫名其妙的一天给打发掉。但是他没走进去几步就意识到有什么不对。

Captain正站在那个窗口前，双手背在身后，站姿很笔挺地注视着窗外。

“春天快乐。”Thomas脱口而出，直到说完才意识到自己说了这句话，直到意识到自己说了这句话才明白自己为什么要说这句话。

“你发现了。”Captain逆着光转过身来，脸上的表情几乎算是一个温和的微笑：“春天快乐，Thorne。”

+

“Mat。”Ben小声叫Mat，后者套着羽绒服，聚精会神地看正在演戏的Jim和Martha，听见Ben叫自己名字的时候就转过头来：“怎么啦？”他也压低了声音，听上去就有点软。

“春天到了。”Ben对他说，语气很开心，仿佛他发现了什么了不得的事情一样：“今早我听见鸟叫了。”

“我看到你发的推特了。”Mat露出一个微笑：“春天确实到了。”

“春天快乐。”Ben对Mat说。

“春天快乐。”Mat回答。

+

“我不知道我究竟为什么要对你说那句话，”Captain对Thomas解释道：“但我知道我需要对你说那句话。”

Fin.


End file.
